


Words of Wisdom

by Wizardessheartwrites



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardessheartwrites/pseuds/Wizardessheartwrites
Summary: A collection of sentence stories. Posted on Mikakee @kimberlyrihana_g





	Words of Wisdom

He said, "You should stop. You will always fail."   
She took a deep breathe in, "No I am only stumbling. I will only fail when I stop trying."


End file.
